1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to towels adapted for sporting events, specifically golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sport towels are well known in the art. Typically, sport towels comprise a two-sided, absorbent, textured material for wiping one's hands or pieces of equipment associated with a sport. Often, these towels are attached to various target elements, such as the user's belt or equipment container, such as a golf bag.
The patent literature is replete with many towel inventions. Some towel inventions include diverse surfaces for providing different gradations of abrasion. Some towel inventions provide pockets for receiving hands or pieces of equipment. However, no invention encompasses all of these features plus the added feature of a storage pocket for receiving items such as glasses or score cards and the like. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,532, issued Jul. 17, 1956, to L. H. Kanehl et al., a sports towel is shown having means for attachment to a belt. The attachment means includes a snap having a first part at the distal end of a strap and a second part located at some point down the strap which engages with the first part and secures a loop about a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,703, issued Sep. 15, 1992, to J. Provost et al., describes a golf towel set including a generally teardrop-shaped towel with a belt clip mounted thereon. The invention may include an ancillary towel having a similar, smaller shape mounted on the towel as well. Both the larger and smaller towels are formed by folding the two outer edges toward the center of the back towel, similar to that of a conventional four-in-hand towel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,705, issued Jul. 26, 1994, to M. Melov, describes a cleaning aid comprising a cloth towel having a fiber scouring pad and a cleaning cloth stitched over part of the cloth. The invention includes a two-piece snap assembly mounted directly on a towel itself such that the corner of the towel may be doubled onto itself and secured about a belt.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 317,693, issued Jun. 25, 1991, to A. C. Jencks et al., shows a golf towel having a generally teardrop shape. As with the Provost et al. patent described above, the towel is formed by folding the outer edges in toward the center of the back of the towel. A hook/snap fastening means is mounted on the top of the towel.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 330,140, issued Oct. 13, 1992, to H. Lerner, shows a towel having an inside pocket to wipe off golf clubs and balls. The device has two sheets of toweling which appear to be stitched about three edges to define an interior volume. The two stitched corners farthest from the opening are folded toward each other and retained together by a ring clip.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 360,797, issued Aug. 1, 1995, to M. S. Evans, shows a combined towel and mesh bag. The device appears to include a towel section connected to a mesh section. The mesh section appears to define some sort of interior pocket. The means for and the extent of the definition of the mesh bag are unclear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,616, issued May 14, 1995, to E. F. Fesler, describes a portable towel accessory. The device includes a cover which hangs freely from the carrying means and a towel which hangs freely from a connector means within the cover. The key carrying means include a chain interconnecting loops, or loops extending from the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,890, issued Aug. 29, 1995, to T. B. Higginson, describes lens cleaning devices. The device includes a generally hourglass-shaped towel which may be folded about an axis transverse to its longitudinal axis. A second piece may be adapted and mounted to fit around the locally folded area. An attachment strap with an attached hook clasp are mounted on the invention for easy attachment to a belt or golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,918, issued Dec. 31, 1991, to B. Zeltner et al., describes a combination cleaning towel and carrying case with construction method therefor. The body of the device is made from a folded towel stitched back to back, defining an interior pocket. A second towel device is stitched about an upper portion and hangs freely along the outside of the body of the device. A brush may be attached to a lower front portion thereof. The device is connected to a golf bag by means of a loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,800, issued Apr. 3, 1990, to B. Zeltner, describes a cleaning device for golfers and construction method therefor. The device includes a conventional towel having elements stitched thereto having different textural qualities. The device may be attached to a golf bag by means of a loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,943, issued Oct. 29, 1991, to L. M. Stoffo, describes a gripping aid. The device includes a fabric member impregnated with non-slip material attached, in layered fashion, to a terrycloth towel arranged so as to protect the impregnated layer. The device includes an attached patch of hook-and-loop material to facilitate its attachment to a belt or golf bag. The device also may include a loop for performing the same function.
Clearly the above illustrates the need for a sports towel possessing diverse abrasive surfaces, internal pockets for receiving equipment, external pockets for receiving accessories and a fastener for attaching the present sports towel to a target element.
None of the above references, singly or in combination, teach or suggest the present invention.